Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electrostatic chuck and a base member for use in the same.
Related Art
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by a deposition apparatus (such as a CVD apparatus or a PVD apparatus) and a plasma etching apparatus. These apparatuses have a temperature adjustment device that adjusts the temperature of a substrate (such as a silicon wafer) in a decompressed processing chamber. As the temperature adjustment device, there has been known an electrostatic chuck that electrostatically attracts a substrate and holds the substrate on a holding base thereof (for example, see JP H09-289201 A, JP H11-026565 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,178), and JP 2011-082405 A). The electrostatic chuck includes a base plate and an electrostatic chuck (ESC) substrate bonded to the base plate. The electrostatic chuck substrate includes an electrode and a heating element. The electrode attracts a substrate. The heating element controls the temperature of an object to be attracted (for example, a substrate). Also, a cooling path is formed in the base plate. The temperature of the substrate attracted onto an upper surface of the electrostatic chuck substrate is adjusted by a cooling medium and the heating element. The cooling medium flows in the cooling path formed in the base plate. The heating element is built in the electrostatic chuck substrate.